Gallery: Ruffnut Thorston / Race to the Edge Season 5
Official Trailers TEAM.png THE TWINS ENJOY.png WAIT FOR IT.png Astrid_and_Wing_maiden.jpg Sentinel 53.png Sentinel 52.png Captured Singetail 26.png Captured Singetail 25.png Episodes "Living on the Edge" LivingOnTheEdge-Bauxite.PNG "Sandbusted" "Something Rotten on Berserker Island" "Snotlout's Angels" Cootatwins1.png Cootatwins2.png Cootatwinsandhiccup.png Snotlout's Angels3.jpg Snotlout's Angels4.jpg Cootatwinsandfishlegs.png Snotlout's Angels14.jpg Snotlout's Angels13.jpg Snotlout's Angels9.jpg Snotlout's Angels8.jpg Snotlout's Angels7.jpg Cootaastridandruff.png Atali 210.png Atali 209.png Atali 207.png Atali 201.png Atali 199.png Atali 196.png Atali 262.png Atali 299.png Atali 408.png Atali 407.png Atali 406.png Atali 405.png Atali 404.png Atali 403.png Atali 402.png Atali 401.png Atali 400.png Atali 236.png Atali 433.png Atali 432.png Atali 431.png Female Razorwhip 133.png Female Razorwhip 132.png Female Razorwhip 131.png Female Razorwhip 130.png Ruffnut s5 ep4.png "Return of Thor Bonecrusher" Return of Thor Bonecrusher8.jpg "A Matter of Perspective" AMatterOfPerspective-VanaheimFruit9.PNG AMatterOfPerspective-Vanaheim6.PNG AMatterOfPerspective-Vanaheim7.PNG AMatterOfPerspective-Twins.PNG AMatterOfPerspective-NadderSkull.PNG Sentinel 261.png Sentinel 260.png Sentinel 259.png Vanaheim Fruit 25.png Vanaheim Fruit 18.png Vanaheim Fruit 15.png Vanaheim Fruit 12.png Vanaheim Fruit 7.png Vanaheim Fruit 161.png Vanaheim Fruit 157.png Vanaheim Fruit 175.png Vanaheim Fruit 184.png Vanaheim Fruit 249.png Vanaheim Fruit 229.png Vanaheim Fruit 283.png Vanaheim Fruit 282.png Vanaheim Fruit 281.png Vanaheim Fruit 280.png Vanaheim Fruit 279.png Vanaheim Fruit 298.png Vanaheim Fruit 297.png Vanaheim Fruit 296.png Vanaheim Fruit 361.png Vanaheim Fruit 360.png Vanaheim Fruit 359.png Vanaheim Fruit 358.png Vanaheim Fruit 357.png Vanaheim Fruit 356.png Vanaheim Fruit 355.png Vanaheim Fruit 354.png Vanaheim Fruit 353.png Vanaheim Fruit 352.png Vanaheim Fruit 351.png Vanaheim Fruit 350.png Vanaheim Fruit 349.png Vanaheim Fruit 348.png Vanaheim Fruit 390.png "Dawn of Destruction" DawnOfDestruction-MossEarPlugs2.PNG DawnOfDestruction-MossEarPlugs1.PNG DawnOfDestruction-Flowers.PNG DOD - Chicken 1.png DOD - Chicken 2.png DOD - Chicken 5.png DOD - Chicken 8.png "The Wings of War, Part 1" The Wings of War, Part 14.jpg The Wings of War, Part 17.jpg Wingwp2.png Wingwp1.png Chicken in The Wings of War 1.png Chicken in The Wings of War 2.png Chicken in The Wings of War 3.png Chicken in The Wings of War 9.png Chicken in The Wings of War 10.png Wild Boar 142.jpg Wild Boar 141.jpg Wild Boar 140.jpg Wild Boar 139.jpg "The Wings of War, Part 2" TWingwar2.png The_Wings_of_War,_Part_27.jpg "No Dragon Left Behind" NoDragonLeftBehind-Pine4.PNG NoDragonLeftBehind-AngelFern2.PNG NoDragonLeftBehind-AngelFern.PNG Slitherwing Island 13.png Slitherwing 059.png Slitherwing 058.png Slitherwing 057.png Slitherwing 056.png Slitherwing 055.png Slitherwing 054.png Slitherwing 053.png Slitherwing 159.png Slitherwing 158.png Slitherwing 157.png Slitherwing 156.png Slitherwing 155.png Slitherwing 153.png Slitherwing 152.png Slitherwing 151.png Slitherwing 150.png Slitherwing 149.png Slitherwing 148.png Slitherwing 302.png Slitherwing 301.png Slitherwing 300.png Slitherwing 299.png Slitherwing 298.png Garf 323.png Garf 322.png Garf 468.png Garf 467.png Garf 466.png Garf 465.png Garf 464.png Garf 463.png Garf 462.png Garf 461.png Garf 460.png Garf 459.png Garf 458.png Garf 457.png Garf 456.png Garf 455.png Garf 454.png Garf 453.png Garf 452.png Garf 451.png Garf 450.png Garf 449.png Garf 448.png Garf 447.png Garf 446.png Garf 445.png Garf 444.png Garf 443.png Garf 442.png "Snuffnut" Snuffnut 2.png Snuffnut 5.png Snuffnut 6.png Snuffnut 7.png Snuffnut 8.png Snuffnut 9.png Snuffnut 10.png Snuffnut 11.png Snuffnut 13.png Snuffnut 14.png Snuffnut 15.png Snuffnut 17.png Snuffnut 19.png Snuffnut 21.png Snuffnut 27.png Snuffnut 29.png Snuffnut 34.png Tumblr owlj3j03B71ub5mbwo9 1280.png Tumblr owlj3j03B71ub5mbwo5 1280.png Throk's Ship 3.png Throk's Ship 2.png Throk's Ship 1.png Ruffnut and Throk hear Tuffnut's scream.png Ruffnut and Throk.png Ruffnut looking at Throk's hand.png Ruffnut sad.png Ruffnut takes Throk's hand.png That Changewing ate my baby brother!.png Tuffnut's funeral.png "Searching for Oswald... and Chicken" Tumblr ox5jrdc3IG1ub5mbwo6 1280.png|Ruffnut With Baby Chicks "Sins of the Past" SinsOfThePast-Popcorn2.PNG The Twins.png Race to the Edge Season 5 Ruffnut Thorston / Race to the Edge Season 5 Ruffnut Thorston / Race to the Edge Season 5